voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Seigfried Family
The Seigfrieds are one of the 3 big Drenan families, and continue to live on throughout both Voldrania and New Voldrania. They are currently the ruling class family in Varrenholm. The most notable features of the family are that nearly every member lives a very long life, usually dying around the ages of 110-120; as well as nearly every member being born with fire red hair. Notable Members The most notable members of the Voldranian Family are: *Jason Seigfried: Born in the year -10 in Drena, Jason was later a Fallnavorian noble, before he and his family moved to Mynyyd in year 56. In New Voldrania, he was among the Mynyyd survivors that ended up in Varrenholm, where he was chosen as the first king. He was responsible for Varrenholm's joining of the Western Accord, as well as the decision to leave it. He was a very strong supporter of the Drenan Religion, Norvanian Doctrine. Jason was the father of 3, Reginald Seigfried, Ron Seigfried, and Miranda Seigfried. He stepped down from power in year 81 due to his old age. *Reginald Seigfried: The first son of Jason Seigfried, Reginald was born in Fallnavor in year 30. After his father stepped down as king of Varrenholm, Reginald was chosen as the new king; a position he took with great honour. It was to Reginald that the Past Trio first announced themselves, and through Reginald, they were chosen as the new unofficial leaders of the nation. He is the father of 2, Flavious Seigfried, and Anja Seigfried. *Ron Seigfried: Second son of Jason Seigfried, Ron was born in Fallnavor in year 36. He was believed to have died during the fall of Voldrania, but his body was never found. *Miranda Seigfried: Youngest daughter of Jason Seigfried, Miranda was born in Fallnavor in year 40. *Flavious Seigfried: First son of Reginald Seigfried, as well as his heir, Flavious was born in Fallnavor in year 51. He was a somewhat spoiled kid in his youth, but he quickly became a very mature young man by his late teens. He is the father of Valsing Seigfried, Tarrence Seigfried, and Varna Seigfried. *Anja Seigfried: First daughter of Reginald Seigfried, Anja was born in Fallnavor in year 53. She is the wife of Bryn Tullin and mother of Olga Tullin, the first child of a Varren woman and a Vexian. She is currently the self proclaimed queen of Skal. *Valsing Seigfried: The first son of Flavious Seigfried, Valsing was born in Varrenholm in year 71. He is the secondary heir to Varrenholm, though he spends most of his time traveling. *Tarrence Seigfried: The second son of Flavious Seigfried, Tarrence was born in Varrenholm in year 73. Tarrence is married to Amanda Dravicus, which brought the nations of Varrenholm and Skylyn together. *Varna Seigfried: First daughter of Flavious Seigfried, Varna was born in Varrenholm in year 75. She is the first Seigfried in 200 years to be born with a different hair colour than fire red. Category:New Voldrania Category:Characters Category:Varren Category:Notable Lists